i told them our love was something they could admire
by The Cinder Crown
Summary: Well, he could just walk away and regret it for the rest of his life... or he could talk to her only so she can turn him down... Either way, he was doomed. COMPLETE.:: For Amber


_Written for the lovely Amber as part of the ultimate fic exchange challenge_

* * *

 **Prompts and Competitions:**

 **#C7.** Write about a romantic relationship between a Pureblood Slytherin and a Muggleborn Gryffindor without using Hermione Granger (25 Points) **[Scavenger Hunt]**

 **Creatures #4.** Ceryneian Hind: Write a "damned if I do, damned if I don't" situation. **[Greek Mythology Competition]**

 **#Dame - 5.** Charms Classroom **[Royalty Competiton; 1000+ words]**

 **#848.** kill me **[if you dare Challenge]**

 **words:** 1,340

* * *

 _The Do in the Don't_

* * *

Ted was sitting on his chair in the Charms Classroom, desperately trying to focus on what his Professor was explaining at the front. But needless to say, his attempts weren't really successful. After all, how could someone possibly concentrate on the words of an elderly teacher when his attention was completely drawn to the beautiful brown haired witch, who was also sitting amongst the other 6th years in the room. The young Gryffindor had developed a habit of watching the Slytherin girl from afar, and sometimes he would just get lost in the sight.

"Now, Mr. Tonks, how about you stop staring around and answer the question for me?" The charms teacher's question had torn him way from his daydreaming and immediately Ted sat up straight in his seat. He quickly glanced at the black board in the front, but he couldn't really make any sense out of the things that had been scribbled onto it. He looked down at his paper, but since he had been rather preoccupied with staring, his sheet was quite blank.

"Erm, would you mind repeating the question, Professor?" The boy asked and despite his best efforts he couldn't hide the cheeky grin that spread across his face.

The Professor shook his head. "That wouldn't do any good, either," he replied, shaking his head and slowly turned back to his notes. "This is your last charms class before Christmas Break, Mr. Tonks. So do me a favor and pay a little more attention on what I have to say in these last minutes, instead of daydreaming about young Miss Black here."

His fellow Gryffindors cheered and wolf-whistled; the remaining Slytherins in the room sent glares and disapproving looks towards the muggle-born student, and Ted himself smiled when he saw Andromeda Black blushing a deep crimson. Their eyes locked for a short moment, blue meeting brown, and despite her other room-mates' opinions, her lips formed a small, almost undetectable smile.

Upon his Professor's subtle cough, he tore his attention away from the young pureblood witch.

"Erm, yes, I'll try my best, Professor," Ted apologized, but he was still grinning like an idiot, "Can't promise anything, though…"

He only received a sigh and head-shake from his teacher.

Ted looked straight ahead towards the front of the room, but since he was sitting a couple of rows behind Andromeda, he just couldn't help but let his glance wander in her direction again. But he was glad he did it; because he noticed that Andromeda flashed him a last small smile before she turned back to her paper.

No matter how hard he tired, he just wasn't able to wipe the sort of stupid grin off his face. He had the feeling that time had slowed down, so he looked at his pocket watch. _Merlin's Beard! Still 5 minutes left until the end of the lesson…_

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang. Students all around him started to gather their things together and hurried out of the classroom. Ted also started to pack his – still empty – paper back into his bag and started walking towards the front. However, instead of heading to the next lesson, he waited in front of Andromeda's desk.

 _Now or never,_ he thought and took a deep breath.

"Ted, what do you want?" The brown haired witch asked without looking up, as she put her bag over her shoulder.

 _Alright, Ted,_ he thought to himself, _You've got two options now. Either you don't do anything: just walk away and let the love of your life slip through your fingers or you do something: which will probably result in yourself getting slapped by a furious witch – or worse; depending on her mood…_

He took another deep breath. _Alright, do it, or don't. Just make a decision already. She's a pureblood Slytherin from the noble House of Black and you're a muggle born Gryffindor from the not so noble House of Tonks. You're doomed no matter what you do._

Ted shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on the beautiful Slytherin witch in front of him again. She had one eyebrow raised and looked at him expectantly. His heart jumped into his throat.

"Can you promise me that you won't kill me?" he asked carefully. _He could manage getting slapped, but she was quite good with magic and he did value his life after all…_

Apparently, she hadn't expected that question, since she looked at him with an obvious frown on her face. "Why would I kill you?"

Ted bit his lip nervously. "That doesn't matter… can you just do it, please?"

The young witch looked confused, but eventually she nodded. "Alright. I promise. Happy now?"

They Gryffindor smirked. "Almost."

He dropped his own bag on the floor, then encircled her slim waist with his arm, pulled her close and softly kissed her on the lips.

Her big brown eyes widened in shock, so after a few seconds he was about to pull away, but to his own surprise, Andromeda laid her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. He tightened his grip on her and pulled her even closer.

When the need for air got too big, both students finally ended the kiss.

"Wow," the young witch said blushing, and slightly out of breath.

Ted smiled at her; his hand was still resting on her waist. "Go out with me," he said and stared lovingly into her eyes.

Andromeda sighed, but her arms never left their position around Ted's neck. "Ted, my family would never – "

"Screw them," he said a little harsher than he had intended it to sound. "Do you really want to sacrifice your own happiness to please your family? Do you really want to end up just like your sister Bellatrix? Forced to marry someone she doesn't love just for the sake of blood-purity?"

The young Black looked away, but Ted had seen the small tears that had started to form in her eyes. He carefully pulled one of his hands from her waist and gently lifted her chin, to make her look him in the eyes. "I love you, Andromeda Black. I have for a really long time," he whispered and a single tear rolled down her cheek, "I know I'm just a worthless muggle born, but the occasional touch of our hands, the looks and smiles every now and then… I had always hoped you might return my feelings. But if that's not the case, I will let you go."

Andromeda furiously wiped away the tears that had started to fall from her eyes like a river now. She looked at him, a sad expression on her face, "That easy?"

Ted shrugged, but still held her. "I never said it would be easy to let go. But if that's what you want, I'll do it."

For a moment, neither of the two moved; then the young Slytherin lifted her head again and looked at him with her teary brown eyes. "You're not a worthless muggle born, Ted," she whispered in such a soft voice, he almost hadn't heard her. "You're a great wizard. And… and I _do_ feel the same for you. I just…"

Her voice failed her and the Gryffindor's heart skipped a beat, but upon seeing her tears, he gently reached out and softly pressed her head against his chest. "For now, no one has to know. Least of all your family," he said gently and softly brushed her hair with his fingers. "Just you and me. Our little secret."

Andromeda moved her head and locked her big brown eyes with his blue ones. "You would really do that?"

Ted smiled at her lovingly. "Anything for you."

Again, a tear rolled down her cheek, but this time, it was a happy one. She smiled at him, and she blushed a little as she cupped his face with her hands and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips. Ted smiled in the kiss and pulled her closer.

Once the kiss had ended, Ted beamed.

"Oh, and thanks, by the way," Ted said still holding her, though a little out of breath.

"What for?" The young witch whispered, still a little flushed from the kiss, and pressed her small frame closer against his body.

Ted chuckled a little, put his arms around her body and smirked at her. "Well, for not killing me, of course."


End file.
